swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Find Lost Worker
In a large crater on Yavin IV is Nagem Dr'Lar (5854, -337). Nagem is in charge of recovering some of the technology from the destroyed Death Star. The recovery is going slow due to the lack of workers. Furthermore, one of Nagem's workers is missing and he needs you to help find him. Level: 0 (not updated for the NGE yet) Combat: Risky, but combat is not required Rewards: * 1000 Credits * No XP currently rewarded Conversation with Nagem Dr'Lar "This is a restricted area. You need to move along." - Restricted. By whom? "The Imperials. I am in charge of recovery operations around here. Lots of sensitive technology survived re-entry and I have been hired to recover as much as possible in this area." -How much of a problem can it be? I mean not that much could have survived. "We are talking about a fully armored moon! There are literally tons of parts scattered all over the planet. I barely have enough people to try and dig out an entrance to access the segment that caused this impact crater. But I am in charge of this whole quadrant. Between my people wandering off and criminals looking to make a quick credit scavenging the rest of the debris, I don't know how I am going to fulfill my contract." - Can I help with anything? "I have a worker who wandered off into the jungle. His name is Jonna. If you can find him and bring him back I would be grateful." - Sure. Any idea of where he would go? "Thanks so much. You might want to start at an old work site of ours. He said he lost a family heirloom and he wanted to go back and search the old camp. Here are the coordinates." Old Work Site The coordinates that Nagem gives you is a little over 3000m away. When you arrive there, you will get a pop-up screen and another waypoint about 130m away. The old work site looks like a few thermal detonators have gone off in it. There is a bloody trail leading off to the brush. You figure you should check that out. Jonna's Bloody Trail Upon arriving close to the waypoint, it is littered with a few CL 73 aggro NPC's. You don't have to fight the NPC's, just head toward the human bones on the ground to get the next pop-up window. The area is crawling with scavengers, and not just the wild kind. Looks like Jonna died here in the brush and some animal stripped the flesh from his bones. Return to Nagem "Did you find him?" - I found his body. Looks like he got in someone's way. "I was afraid of that. Looks like I need to get an Imperial security detail to safeguard my work site. But I appreciate your help. Here is something for your trouble." End of quest. Notes Nagem Dr'Lar is also featured in the quest Catch A Fallen Star. While you are on that quest, you can also talk to Nagem to take this quest. Category:Minor quests Category:Yavin IV quests